Red Hood
|next= }} "Red Hood" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Gotham. It aired on February 23, 2015. Synopsis Following several bank robberies, Gordon and Bullock investigate the Red Hood Gang. Selina Kyle continues to bond with Barbara, and Fish Mooney tries to reclaim her position in the underworld.[http://www.gothamsite.com/gotham-spoilers-red-hood-images-description/ Gotham Spoilers: “Red Hood” Images & Description - GothamSite] Plot A group of five robbers reaches the Gotham Bank to rob it. One of robbers wearing Red Hood named Gus Floyd takes center stage thanks to the confidence that the hood gives him, even being able to dodge six bullets from a security guard named Clyde. While escaping, Gus throws out part of the stolen money to citizens on the street as the distraction to block the police from reaching them in time. Later, Detectives Gordon and Bullock are assigned to solve the theft carried out by the group and after learning that a smoke bomb had been set off in the bank a week later, they decide to analyze previous recordings of the theft to try to find if it was connected to the robbery. At Wayne Manor, Alfred receives an unexpected visit from Reggie Payne, an old colleague of his from the army, who after losing his wife, and his home, had come back to Gotham. He explained that he had to do some jobs he hadn't been proud of, and that he was picked up by the GCPD after trying to sleep under the Westbury Bridge. While the two talked, Bruce arrived in the room, with Alfred introducing the two, and Bruce offering to let Reggie stay for a few days as their guest. Elsewhere, Fish Mooney is brought to the upper-level of the facility where she had been held captive, and after seeing various atrocities, the Manager corroborated her theory they were selling people's organs. At the GCPD, thanks to security recordings, Gordon discovers Gus previously visited the bank to time the reaction time of the police. Fortunately for them, the robber neglected to take off his work uniform for the auto shop where he worked at, Kleg's Auto. There, Gus excited about the group being dubbed the "Red Hood Gang" begins to tell his comrades about the power of the hood and ends telling them that whoever wears the hood should lead, but Clyde Destro, agreeing, shot him and took the hoods out of his hand as he fell to the floor. At the facility, when Fish discovered that the true person who ran the place Dr. Dulmacher would not meet with her because he was handling other commitments, she wanted top returned to the basement though the manager ends up offering her a bath and clean set of clothes. At Oswald's, Penguin begins to have trouble getting alcohol for club after running out, as the booze was controlled by Maroni who hated him with a passion. At Kleg's Auto, Gordon and Bullock found Gus Floyd's body inside a refrigerator, and the Red Hood Gang performed another heist at another bank, with Clyde imitating Gus Floyd's actions as the new Red Hood. Fortunately, with the help of Alvarez, the detectives manage to find a witness who can identify the Red Hood. At Wayne Manor, after watching Bruce coming in after running and learning that he was training with Alfred in the art of combat, Reggie began to spar with him, advising him to use dirty methods to win the fight. When the match reached the climax, Alfred decides to intervene before things went too far. That night, thanks to unexpected help from Butch Gilzean, Penguin manages to steal alcohol having police officers "confiscate it". Meanwhile at her penthouse, Barbara, disappointed after having lost Jim, redirected her attention to Selina attempting to advise her on how to use her beauty as a weapon against men. At the GCPD, with the help of the witness, Gordon and Bullock manage to find Clyde Destro, however instead of arresting him they let him go in order to follow him and track down the rest of the Red Hood Gang. After her bath and changing her clothes, Fish is brought back to the manager who in an unexpected turn of events ordered his men hold to her, intending to extract her eyes and send her back to the prison to die. However, Fish not intending to let anyone take anything from her, quickly used a spoon to scoop out her own left eye and crushes it to ruin the manager's plan. That night at Wayne Manor, Alfred and Reggie talk in the kitchen, and are soon joined by Bruce who brings up a bottle of wine from the cellar for the two to drink, while Bruce attentively listens to their old war stories. However, the evening quickly ends when Reggie mocks Alfred's mannerisms, and Bruce dismisses himself. However, he listens to the proceeding conversation from outside the room and Reggie questions Alfred as to why he was hiding his true nature from Bruce, when he was truly a war dog. Alfred then tells Reggie that he had found him some fresh clothes for the next morning, and that it had been good seeing him. Clyde Destro arrives home that night and finds Trope, a fellow Red Hood Gang member searching his apartment for the hood. Trope who needed the hood to impress his girlfriend, realizes that Destro has the hood on him, and when Destro refuses to give it to him, he shoots him and takes it. Gordon and Bullock quickly enter the apartment and call an ambulance for the Destro, and there they discover that the band had been robbing banks that denied Destro loan's in the past, and that there next target would be the International Savings Bank of Gotham. At Oswald's, Penguin and Butch have a toast together, and later in the night at Wayne Manor Alfred finds Reggie in the study stealing some of their belongings. Appalled by the act, he told Reggie that he could have asked for money if he needed it, though Reggie told him he didn't know how hard that was. Alfred then told him to put everything back and leave, but Reggie then unexpectedly stabbed him in the stomach and left him lying on the ground. Fortunately, Bruce finds him and quickly calls for help. The next day the Red Hood Gang, now only down to three people, closed in on the bank, but are surrounded by the GCPD. They begin a gun shootout, though they are all gunned down. After which, Jim receives a call informing him about what happened to Alfred. Upon reaching the hospital he finds Bruce next to Alfred's bed. The two them embrace, with Jim trying to comfort Bruce. At Wayne Enterprises, Reggie met with the board of directors to report to them what he had discovered while staying at Wayne Manor, regarding Bruce's investigation into the company. Confirming that Bruce didn't have anything concrete and had no outside counsel, he advised them that this was the time to make their move on Bruce. Meanwhile, outside the bank where the Red Hood Gang had been shot down, a young boy picks up the mask, putting it on, and mimics shooting a gun, aimed at a police officer. Media File:Gotham 1x17 Promo "Red Hood" (HD) Triva * The Red Hood Gang's first robbery is similar to both The Dark Knight (The masked men coming using a vehicle) and Batman 1989 (Jack Napier throwing money at the people and them going mad for it) both involving The Joker. * Jeffrey Combs, who plays the Office Manager of the Dollmaker, was the second actor to voice the Scarecrow in Batman: The Animated Series. * One of the most popular origins for the Joker was that he was the Red Hood and in the Red Hood Gang and was accidentally knocked into a vial of chemicals by Batman, turning him into the Joker. References Category:Season 1 Category:Red Hood Arc